Without Words
by TomatoWizard
Summary: The story is placed the day after the events of "fire across the galaxy". Kanan has awoken from another awful dream but rather meditating as he normally does he leaves to find someone with a similar fear. Rated T just in case.


Kanan awoke from another nightmare, it was the same as last nights; screaming, death, many other horrific memories that never seemed to leave him alone. He was breathing heavily, telling himself over and over it was all a dream. Kanan knew where the dreams came from and why they haunted him but he could never get over it. He sighed and sat up getting ready to meditate but something inside told him to give it up. Meditating rarely helped him fall back asleep without the fear of having the dream again. Kanan stood up and left his room yawning. The hallway was dark but he didn't mind and continued walking to the sitting room. He was surprised to find Hera sitting down looking half asleep. He stepped back quickly hoping Hera didn't see him. "I know you're there… I'm not deaf." She called out it Kanan's direction. He stepped out again rubbing his head awkwardly.

Hera sighed and looked at Kanan tiredly, "What do you want?"

Kanan walked over and sat by the twi'lek, "Nothing… why are you up so late?"

"Not sure, I'm kinda always awake" she replied putting her head on the table.

"Oh, why?"

"Don't know, why are you awake?"

"I guess you could say I had a bad dream."

"What happened?" Hera asked lifting her head back up and looking at Kanan.

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Oh… okay." Hera put her head back down.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a little while until it was broken by Kanan sneezing loudly. Hera laughed a little, Kanan looked at her "What's so funny?" Hera simply shook her head not responding. Kanan shrugged and leaned back against the seat.

Hera sighed, "Crazy how this all started, right?"

Kana nodded, "Yeah, one moment you're alone waiting for everything to end the next you have a whole team to look out for you… and a team to look after."

"They say don't get attached but it's hard when they're all you have."

Kanan looked at Hera intrigued, "What do you mean?"

Hera lifted her head, "This is going to sound cheesy… I mean we aren't supposed to get attached to each other but we are put through so many things together it's hard to not. I mean I know how easy it is to lose something and it's easier to handle if you don't get attached but I can't help it. It's too easy to love but it's even easier to lose."

Kanan nodded, "All too true, that's how I feel about Ezra. The kids' strong and all but every fight, every battle I'm afraid I might lose him for real. It's one of my biggest fears, in fact it wouldn't shock me if it is my biggest fear."

Hera sighed and looked down, "That's how I feel about you" she murmured quietly.

"What did you say?" Kanan asked coolly

Hera shook her head again, "Nothing"

Kanan put his arm around Hera, "Nothing?"

"Well.. it's just… nevermind"

Kanan pulled hera closer, "You can tell me."

Hera sighed, "It's just, so much has happened in the past week I don't know how to handle it all. I try to stay strong and avoid it all but there is just so much and I hate having to suddenly reveal everything like it's so simple. I mean Fulcrum, the other rebels, all of it, it is so much more than I can share. It's hard to share something you've been told to hide for so long. I just… don't know how to react to this all."

Kanan carefully pulled Hera against his chest and put his arms around her. Hera was crying softly, Kanan did his best to comfort her but knew he could only do so much to help her. Hera stopped crying after about five minutes, Kanan assumed it meant she was okay now. "Do you feel better now?" Kanan asked but Hera didn't answer. "Uh… Hera?" Kanan looked down to see that she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled and picked her up carefully, planning on taking her back to her room but she tugged soft on his shirt.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Hera said weakly

Kanan nodded, "Don't worry, I'll keep you company"

Kanan walked into his room and layed down on his bed with Hera still safely in his arms. He fell asleep quickly with the feeling that it was all going to be alright, and it was.


End file.
